The present invention relates to a method of imparting to polyester fiber goods a solid crease superior in washing resistance fiber.
Typical examples of creases to be imparted to goods made of polyester fiber alone or blends thereof with other fibers include pleat lines of slacks, pants and skirts, and creases of front edges, collar edges, hem edges and seam allowance openings of various garments. The following methods have heretofore been adopted as crease imparting methods: .circle.1 using an iron, .circle.2 using a steam press, .circle.3 using a hot head press, and .circle.4 using a pleating machine. However, these conventional methods involve the following disadvantages. In method .circle.1 , which uses electric heat or steam as a heat source, it is impossible to obtain a solid crease, and the surface of garments is easily crushed because the heat source is slid along the surface. In method .circle.2 , a short-time treatment (within 60 seconds) does not afford a solid crease because the heat source is only steam. In the method .circle.3 , energy consumption is large because the heat conduction from the surface of garment to the interior requires a relatively long time, and the fiber which constitutes the surface of garment is deteriorated in quality due to the high temperature and pressure. In method .circle.4 , large-sized equipment is required for pressurization between electric heating rollers or for treatment in a steam box, the energy consumption is large and the working time is relatively long.